TAWOG: The Ninja-Season 2
by Bandanacat
Summary: After Season 1 of The Ninja, Gumball connects with his family after a shocking realization. The Chanax company, with Zach returning and teaming up with Chanax, oppose Gumball. Can Gumball defeat Chanax, keep good terms with his family, and avoid his fans' prying eyes? Read Season 2 to find out! USERNAME CHANGED TO Bandanacat
1. Prologue-The Reactions

_Here's the Prologue to Season 2! I hope you're excited for me to continue the story!_ _I plan to have the other characters like Darwin and Penny hopefully do more in the story. Enjoy the prologue!_

PROLOGUE-THE REACTIONS

It had happened, Gumball Watterson, also known as the Ninja, Elmore's hero, had finally revealed his identity to his family. The other Wattersons stood in shock with mixed emotions. Though a huge bomb had been dropped, the others managed to collect their thoughts and came one by one at Gumball with their reactions to this stunning reveal. Mr. Dad was first to speak, or to be precise, shout, "Ahhh!! Why does that guy look like my son?!?"

Anais calmed her father, "Dad, he doesn't look like Gumball, he is Gumball."

"I wasn't talking about Gumball, I thought he was Darwin."

Mrs. Mom spoke up next, "So you're the one who was doing all that karate stuff. Fighting Rob and, um... Zach? Your other self?"

Gumball nodded tiredly.

Anais gave her opinion now, "I- I'm sorry for being so critical of you, Gumball. You know me, I wanted to see how things could be done better."

"It's alright," replied a slightly frustrated sounding Gumball, "You don't have to sugercoat my mistakes. I do need some more practice.

Darwin was the last to have a word, "So... So you were the reason Zach came back, in a way?"

With another edge of frustration in his voice, Gumball responded, "M-hm."

Darwin gave an announcement, "I was the one on the roof."

Everyone except for Gumball gave a confused look at their orange fish son/brother. "I was spying on you for Penny."

"Penny had you spy on me? How long have you already known?"

Just a few days, I was also the one who got you back home when Zach knocked you out.

"Why didn't you let Penny get the scoop when I was out?"

"Well, I didn't want your identity revealed like that. Then Zach and whoever else could find you. And who knows how Penny would react."

Slight internal anger leaving him, Gumball was now impressed by his brother's kindness, though Darwin himself seemed to have strange emotions going on. Mrs. Mom sent Gumball up to sleep, "I bet you're tired after what you've been through. Good thing it's a Friday, you can get some extra sleep on the weekend. You get some rest until dinner."

All the Wattersons gave a warm smile to Gumball. The unmasked cat was stunned his family had turned their feelings to kindness so fast after such a huge realization.

Gumball climbed the stairs to his bed. Once under the covers, he willed the black gloves of his ninja suit to form. Staring at them, trying to process the fact his crime fighting would now take place under the knowledge of his family, Gumball let out some tears in swirling emotions.

MEANWHILE AT THE CHANAX CORPORATION...

A creepy green goblin, known as Mr. Chanax (it's sort of a title for whoever's in charge of Chanax, the paper Mr. Chanax from the TAWOG show was another Mr. Chanax, and there were other Mr. Chanaxes from before, just FYI) was lounging in his chair in his office. He was thinking up more ways to make money, when the doors to his offce flew open! Raising his eyes to see who the guest was, it was a dirt covered blue cat walking forcefully, almost angrily towards him. Mr. Chanax leaned up to meet the feline, "Hi. Can I help you, sir?"

"I'm a winner, and you wanna win monmoney from everyone, right?" the cat inquired in an aggressive voice.

"Yes..." replied Mr. Chanax.

"If you'll help me win over a certain someone, I'll help you win more money."

Although one would usually have a crazy visitor sent away, Mr. Chanax actually took the strange offer, "Son, you have Chanax on your side. Anything for money!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _I hope you're already interested for this season! One thing, when Mr. Chanax calls the cat "Son" he's not actually referring to him as his actual son (sorry speculators). On my roadmap for stories, as you can guess, I will continue this story, my Pokemon story, do another Gumdrop story, but I also want to do a story or two spun off from The Hiccups._

-G.W.


	2. Chapter 1-The Anger

_Hi! Here's chapter one of Season 2._

CHAPTER 1: The Anger

Gumball's POV...

After having your evil twin pop out of your ear, fighting your arch-enemy, going to the Void, and dropping a huge bomb on your family, a bomb that says you're the dude who did all the previous things mentioned, and also defeated a bunch of criminals too, rest would seem to be a good remedy for all the physical and emotional fatigue, if only a temporary relief.

Too bad I can't get my mind off all that.

I'm loafing in bed, finally. After a series of crazy things going oj in Elmore, I'm finally getting some rest. But... I can't sleep. I just showed my family I'm the Ninja, aaaaand... that's kind of a big thing to realize suddenly.

Anais... I wish she could... be more constructive. All she does is point out problems, but doesndoesn't fix them. How are you suppose to improve somethjng if you act like the problem is all there is? I... I wish she would try and help instead of criticize from the stands.

Oh man... Darwin... He's gotta be going bonkers after what I did. He's a great friend and brother, but... He just doesn't seem to be his own person. Or is it creature? Kinda hard to tell when live in a place like Elmore, where everyone is some weird watchamacallit. I bet he was looking at the Ninja as a cool role model, not just me. I know he follows me everywhere, but deep down he still can't find his own personality, though he does genuinely look up to me, to a point. But now that he knows I'm the Ninja... Who knows? Maybe he's excited I'm really worth looking up to, or... He's mad I'm the Ninja... I don't exactly know what would make him think that, but maybe he feels that way.

I wonder how Mom feels. She could be anywhere on the board... Happy, sad, angry... I wonder if... If she's jealous of me? I mean, she's told me about how she was going to be a karate master. But... she never made it. Never made it to the end of a championship, barely ever showed up to a tournament... Could she be mad I'm going farther than she did? Or glad because of that?

Dad... Well, he just watches TV. Seems kinda joyless under the laughs he gets from the shows... He always seems happy, but in reality, without TV to entertain him... He's kinda sad inside, I guess.

Back to 3rd person view...

Darwin entered into his room, with a frustrated look on his orange face. Gumball, who had been lying in the room, asked his adoptive brother what was wrong, "What's wrong Darwin?"

"I'm not saying!" he said angrily.

"Why?"

"So I can get a reaction from you."

"You already did that."

Putting fin to chin, Darwin pondered if this was true. Realizing it was, he gave an answer to Gumball's initial question, "I thought the you, the Ninja... I thought you were someone different! I thought there was someone I could look up to besides you!"

Saddened by this answer, the blue cat asked another question, "What's wrong with me being the Ninja?"

"You're always getting the spotlight! Always the one saving the day! I though if the Ninja someone else, I..."

Darwin's face turned red in anger! Gumball said, "Um... Your frustration doesn't make sense."

The frustrated fish grunted, "I don't care! I thought you were someone else... I'm tired of you always being the star! I want to be the hero! Not the follower! It's been like that ever since you and Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad took me in..."

The conversation was going to a subject no one really went to. Gumball tried to cut in to his brother's rant, but he couldn't break the stream of pent up frustration. Darwin continued his rant, "I was a pet, remember? Sure I'm treated more as a kid, in theory. I'm always following you, getting dragged into whatever problem you make, I barely have any friends of my own. I've heard some people say they think I'm still a pet, and I'll bet you guys thinm so too. Sure you don't always show it, but you call me a pet sometimes, I don't get any hugs. I'm an animal that grew legs, aren't I? I thought tere was someone else who made it, he was off fighting crime, getting plushies of him made, having fans... I thought that if someone else could get there, I could. But you were that guy I looked up to. Mr. Perfect gets yet another medal, huh? You always have things work out, you're always the whiz kid leading the pack."

Shocked after hearing his brother's frustration, Gumball stared blankly into space. He finally spoke, "I... I had no idea that was swimming in your head."

"Yeah. I'm used to that. I'm just a pet, an animal. Who would care what a little fish who's always shadowing his 'brother,' if I even qualify as your brother, thinks?"

Storming out of the room, Gumball was left alone to ponder his effects on his brother. He laid back downl Being more emotionally drained than seemed possible, the sad cat hid in sleep to re-energize and meet reality later.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi again. That was a big one, huh? I have semi-planned, parts where Gumball realizes the value his family. Darwin's anger will be dealt with later, and the rest of the family will be spotlighted later on. Put a review in if you like. I hope you are enjoying my stories and want more!_

-G.W.


	3. Chapter 2-The Karate

_Hi again! Sorry I haven't been too active recently, new video game came out. Here's chapter 2._

CHAPTER 2: The Karate

It was another calm night in Elmore, at least as calm as you can find in Elmore. Despite the crazy portal appearing that had nearly destroyed Elmore the day before, everyone didn't seem to mind any danger anymore.

Inside a gym, a blue cat is retraining herself in an art she had forgotten. Nicole Watterson, also called Mrs. Mom, was bashing an old patched up punching bag. Karate training at the gym had been a hobby of hers for the last week or two. When she had seen the appearance of the Ninja with his karate prowess, Mrs. Mom remembered her own old connection to karate, and started training at the gym to relearn the lost art.

Mrs. Mom was frustrated like she usually was, but her anger was directed towards the Ninja, her son Gumball. She had taken her son's skill the wrong way, and instead of being proud of him and taking his awesome karate as inspiration, she was mad, at him and herself. She was infuriated that her own son, who before had little skill in karate, now had a crazy amount of crooks in jail thanks to his sudden skill with karate.

Also contributing to the anger was the fact that Gumball's new karate powers reminded Mrs. Mom of her failure with karate in the past. When she was his age, she was crazy for karate. But unfortunately, she never made it to a tournament, let alone win one, and she had little support from her family and friends. Seeing Gumball excel drove her to try and bring back her old skills at karate, become the warrior she never was.

As she landed more angry blows at the punching bag, the punches intensified. Soon the all ready beat-up bag busted from it's suspending chain and flew towards to the doorway in front of Mrs. Mom. Catching the bag was Gumball!

"Gumball!" Mrs. Mom exclaimed, "What're you doing here?"

The somber looking cat set the punching bag down calmly. "Gumball, what is it?" Mrs. Mom questioned.

"I wanted your help."-

"Help with what?"

"I know that I still have a lot of work to do on my karate and... since you were into karate once, I wanted to get some help with my skills."

Shocked that she was mad at his skill, and now Gumball was asking her for help, she gulped. She knelt down and put a paw on his shoulder, "Gumball... I'm not a master at karate, and my anger can get in the way, but I'll do what I can to help you learn. Maybe you'll teach me some things too!"

Gumball teared up a little, "Thanks, Mom."

After hugging, the two cats trained their karate skills in the cold of the old gym. As they went over the techniques, Gumball thought, _"At least Mom likes me after what I showed."_

MEANWHILE AT CHANAX HEADQUARTERS...

"How's it coming, losers?"

A little paper clip worker gave a thumbs up to note the progress he and his companions had made on the machine. "Good. Keep at it, I want the machine ready on Monday."

Nodding, the paper clip worker resumed his work on a black, orange, and red machine.

Mr. Chanax walked in to inspect the machine as well, "Mr. Zach, so tell me again so the audience can hear, who is this machine supposed to hold?"

"My other self, the Ninja."

The red central light spotlighted a restraining mechanism. Zach sprouted an evil grin, his plan was coming along perfectly. Unfortunately, what happens next will have to wait, because this story is...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi everyone! Sorry I was gone for a while. I still have ideas, I'll still post, but things might slow down some. I will continue this story, the Pokemon story, and hopefully do another Gumdrop story. I have something coming to this story (I hope) you won't see coming!_

-G.W.


	4. Chapter 3-The Parade

_Hey readers! Here's chapter three._

CHAPTER 3-The Parade

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in Elmore, and a pointless parade was scheduled to take place! "Anais! Darwin!" called Mr. Dad, "Hurry up so I can eat the parade food!"

"Coming Mr. Dad!" Darwin called back he and his adoptive sister dashed into the back of the Wattersons' old yellow car.

Soon the Wattersons were on their way to the festivities that were going on for no big occasion.

When his two siblings hopped in the car, Gumball noticed something weird clutched in Anais' hands being handed to Darwin. Letting the matter lie still for a minute, he decided to ask about the thing being traded a minute ago, "So... What was that thing you handed Darwin earlier?"

Anais gave her response, "Oh, just some jet fuel. And also a pickled french fry."

"Oh, alright!" Gumball said plainly. In a town like Elmore, with all the crazy stuff thay happened in a day, this answer didn't seem too weird to a walking, talking, blue cat like Gumball.

Not long after the short exchange, the five reached the parade grounds. They waded through the crowds and took a spot, a tree surrounded by a zillion townspeople. Gumball and Mr. Dad left for a minute (with the crowds, more like an hour) to get some munchies, leaving Mrs. Mom, Darwin, and Anais to stake their position.

On the way, Gumball ran into Penny, who was carrying a camera. "Hi Penny, what's up with the camera?"

"Hey Gumball. I'm keeping a lookout for the Ninja."

"Why at the parade? There's nothing wrong."

"Not right now, but if something bad happens and he shows up, I can get some pictures of him."

"Well if he does show up, I hope it's not because something bad happens."

Soon, the cat left for the food stand. While Mr. Dad and his son stood in line for some deep-fried goodies, an announcer's voice sounded through the mass of peolle with his microphone, "Hello people of Elmore! Welcome to the parade, a festival we have just because, sponsored by Chanax! We have lots of floats going on the parade route this year, so-"

Before the announcer could finish, a bunch of explosions rang out through everyone's ears. While there were no rockets or anything super deadly, the shock of the unexpected blasts caused the easily riled up townsfolk to panic!

Soon everyone was running wild! Scared out of their minds, the people of Elmore scurried, charged, and bolted for cover! Mr. Dad and Gumball were swept up by the chaos, ans were pulled by the current of people in opposite directions. Before he was out of sight, Mr. Dad called to his son, "Gumball! Do what you need to do!"

"Use my powers?" Gumball yelled back over the chaotic commotion.

"No! Get some hot dogs, a burger, a plate of chicken wings, and a truckload of Happy Cola!"

Not actually doing what his Dad had said, since it was pointless to do so in a situation such as his at the moment, Gumball willed his ninja costume to materialize on him. With the literal mountain of people drifting him up and around the streets, the Ninja took the closest roof he could and looked for threats. And threats he found, a gang of nasty looking crooks was stealing all the junk food! Enraged by the despicable act (junk food is important, you know), Gumball focused that anger into an attack on the evildoers for justice. But before he could get to the gang, someone else jumped above the rampaging citizens!

He looked tough, he looked strong, he looked quick.

He looked like Darwin.

The transformed form of Darwin looked very much like he did regularly, but he did look different at the moment. Darwin looked like his normal self, but more buff. He was larger, looked more beefy and tough, yet was still quick on his feet. Fortunately, the stronger Darwin still retained intelligence and he made coordinated attacks on the crooks, not random, stupid punches.

Shocked that his brother was joining the fight against the junk food thieves, Gumball hurriedly jumped down to the criminals and worked his karate magic on them. Trading blows with the crooks, the Ninja and Darwin stayed away from each other, sort of on purpose, sort of because of the crooks' attacks.

Swinging a bandit into a trio of other junk food desperadoes, Darwin stood atop a box with unconscious crooks propped up against it triumphantly. The police showed up to arrest the devious crooks and calmed down the still panicking townsfolk. Everyone thanked the Ninja and Darwin, though nobody but Gumball knew the strong fish that had saved the parade was Darwin, and Darwin himself said nothing to raise suspicion.

Soon the two heroes left and returned to the rest of the family.

MEANWHILE AT CHANAX HQ...

Zach ground his teeth in anger as he watched the whole event through a pair of binocular, "Your loser goons failed. What else do you have up your sleeve?"

Answering was Mr. Chanax who had also watched the parade set up by him, "Oh, don't worry. I have another trap ready for the Ninja tomorrow... That orange fish, who was he?"

Zach, responded, "I don't know. We'd better keep an eye on him. If we have another superpowered loser to worry about, he could ruin my plans."

BACK AT THE WATTERSON HOUSE...

"Well... the parade was ruined, but you did good gettkng rid of those crooks, Gumball!" Mrs. Mom said as the family came back home.

"Thanks." said Gumball.

"But what about my junk food?!" whined Mr. Dad "I didn't get anything!" The pink rabbit started to cry uncontrollably, until he found a box of left over chinese food. Mr. Dad sat down, ate ridiculously fast, and then passed out on the couch, snoring like crazy.

Mrs. Mom wondered, partly with a hunch, partly actually wondering "Who was that orange guy though?"

Getting that question out of the way, Darwin answered quickly, "It was me."

Appearently fine with her other son getting into superheroing, and already having a hunch that it was him, Mrs. Mom said, "I guess you and your siblings can go over that. I'm fine with you getting into this hero business."

Soon, upstairs, the three Watterson kids discussed Darwin's surprise appearance. Gumball was first to say something, "So... how did you buff yourself?"

"Easy, dude. I talked with Anais, and she made me two formulas. One buffs me, the other turns me to normal." Darwin said. It seemed that he had lost the hostility he showed not long ago.

Anais spoke up now, "The formulas really had a pickled french fry and jet fuel."

"M-hm..." Gumball grunted.

"Are you alright?" Anais inquired to her cat brother.

"Yeah... I..." Gumball paused, "I just need some time to deal with this."

"You're not mad I'm getting my time to shine are you?" Darwin said, with a slight edge of frustration returning, appearently he was still a little sore with Gumball.

"No... Just... Give me some space."

With a small touch of anger, Darwin nodded.

LATER...

It was Monday morning, early in the morning. Gumball got ou of bed, made sure his brother was sleeping, and snuck out the window into the town. Soon, on a sheltered roof, Gumball decided to go it alone for a while. He thought to himself, _"I know that everyone else knowing is for the best. But still... I just want to be that cool guy. At least for a while anyway... I'll go back when I can better handle all this stuff with Darwin being a hero now, and Mom teaching me karate, and Dad and Anais knowing..."_

Gumball noticed a billboard, and took a look at it. Already, in mere hours after Darwin revealed himself, he was already becoming popular. The billboard read 'Chanax cola! Now with the Orange Shark on every special edition can!'

It seemed Darwin now had a name too, the Orange Shark. Trying to remind himself he was still popular and known, Gumball noticed another sign being torn down. That sign read 'Free Ninja plushie on purchases of over $20! Hurry in to Elmore Toy Company!'

Already being replaced by his brother, Gumball laid down on the lonely roof, trying to convince himself he was still popular.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hey! I hope you're liking this season! This was a more meaty chapter, no? I will continue this series mostly because I have more events and stuff in my head for it. As for my Pokemon: Ketchup and Mustard story... I do have ideas for that, but I still need to work in that if it is to be continued. On the Gumdrop story, I have some ideas, but still thinking that one over, will definitely do that story eventually. I still have big ideas for The Ninja (I even have an idea for a spin off about the Orange Shark, not a concrete 'this is going to be made' story, but just wanted to mention it), so don't worry._

-G.W.


	5. Chapter 4-The Loner

_Hi again! here's chapter 4_ _! This one's real short, but I just wanted to put this one out. More chapters will come, dont worry!_

CHAPTER 4-THE LONER

We open with a news report on channel six from a TV set in a TV store, with Gumball looking tiredly over at it with the sun slowly creeping over Elmore. After a few hours of CGI effects, the report actually starts with Kip Schlesowongawongawongawongwangawang (or was it Kip Schlesizbennagurdooyakacowlowitz? I can't remember, anyway...) on the screen. He speaks to the few people who have the time to watch the news in the morning, "Good Morning Elmore! I'm Kip Schlesochwampalokaburger! And today in the news, since there is none right now, I will point out what townspeople have noticed in recent hours..."

Viewing the show, Gumball thought, hoping it wasn't about what he thought it was, _"Ugh... Don't tell me..."_ But it was what he thought. Kip gave his report, "Yesterday at the Elmore parade, a strange set of..." Kip's voice trails off as he looks to the side where an offscreen technician gives him some pointers. Soon the weird paper man is back, "Um... If you're squeamish, you might wanna plug your ears. At the parade... there was a set of, here it is... junk food robbers. Anyway, going on to lighter parts of he subject, the Ninja arrived to take on the bandits. But, he isn't the main draw of the event."

 _"Not anymore, I guess."_ Gumball thought to himself.

"Also coming to counter the devious thieves was a strong-muscled orange fish, who has been named by Chanax not long ago as the Orange Shark! He made quick worl of the dangerous desperadoes and saved the parade! It seems Elmore has a new hero!"

Emotion welling up in him yet again, Gumball turned away and jumped down to the sidewalk. He walked over to his school, deciding to wait near there until schooltime came.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi, I know this was short, but hey, at least there's a little more story to soak up! I'll keep posting and working on the stories._ -G.W.


	6. Chapter 5-The Trap

_Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter!_

CHAPTER 5-THE TRAP

The school bell rangm and a tired Gumball flopped on the bench in the schoolyard. He had been trying to avoid Darwin, who seemed to be emotionally weird too. Fortunately, he had managed not to draw attention.

While he was on the bench, Gumball noticed Anais coming to talk to him, if she was coming to him, a whope grade below hers, there was something serious. "Hi." Gumball greeted plainly.

"Look, Gumball... I know you're feeling weird about being kinda replaced-"

"Try completely replaced." Gumball interrupted.

"Uh huh. But Drawin's finally hitting the big time! Come back home and cheer him on!"

"You sound like Mom." Snorted Gumball.'

"Maybe that's because I'm smart." Anais retorted, Speaking of Mom, weren't you were going to learn more karate from her like two days ago?"

"*sigh* Yeah. Look, I need some space, alright? I thought showing you guys who I am would be the beat choice, buf now I'm regretting it."

Anais responded, "Why? Look, doing that was a good idea, that was a grown-up choice. You have to grow up and accept the fact you need help.

"Grown-up? You're four years old!"

"Who has the college tuition saved up?" Anais said.

Gumball's ears drooped, "You do..."

Just then, Penny came up to the two, "Hi. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not really." Gumball said.

Anais quietly left with a stare telling Gumball to come back as Penny started to talk, "At the parade, I got more photos of the Ninja and that Orange Shark! Most people think the Orange Shark is more popular than the Ninja, but it's just initial excitement. I bet they'll still like the Ninja after a while."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Some of the other kids are still talking about him. And most people in town still are interested in him. Also, why are you so eager to know how the Ninja's doing?"

"Uh..."

Before he could come up with something, Gumball heard the bell to come back to class, and zoomed back inside. As he wandered the halls for his next class, Gumball noticed the halls were empty! He saw a place where the other kids were gathering, an old hanging TV. He came to the back of the group and had a look at what the screen way playing. It was an emergency report on the news, "THIS IS KIP eh, you already know my name. ANYWAY, MR. CHANAX'S LIMO WAS ATTACKED BY KILLER REFRIGERATORS!!! CALLING THE ORANGE SHARK, THE NINJA, ANYONE!!! MR. CHANAX IS IN DANGER!!! Also, more on that adorable video with the tail-chasing dog at 2:00."

Gumball let out a sigh, and quietly left to go help Mr. Chanax.

Ten minutes later, the Ninja was on the scene fighting the dangerous refrigerators. He was doing quite well, it seemed too easy though, and if it's ever easy, that's a blaring red 'something's wrong' alarm. After the Ninja had taken out all the refrigerator creatures, he took a closer look ag one, and it had gears and springs inside it! "This must've been staged" he said, "That's why it was so easy-"

A punch from behind knocked the Ninja out. Mr. Chanax's chauffeur threw the cat into the limo. Smiling deviously, Mr. Chanax said on the intercom, "Well, this one worked. We have the Ninja." The limo sped off to Chanax HQ.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi! Sorry this chapter took a while. I hope you're still enjoying the series. I put in another chapter for Pokemon: Ketchup and Mustard, and I'll try to update that story more too._

-G.W.


	7. Chapter 6-The Drain

_Hi! Here's the next chapter._

CHAPTER 6-THE DRAIN

Gumball woke. Blurry faces and noises arranged into clearer pictures. Gumball regretted waking up. He was tied to a ridiculously huge box, behind him was a small opening with circuits and wires, and a glowing red electronic light.

This was turning out to be another lousy day.

Gumball realized he still had his Ninja costume on him, he took some relief with that. He didn't have long to be relieved, a pair of people were walking towards him. It was Mr. Chanax, someone he had encountered before. And there was another, Zach. Again.

"What!? Zach?!? How are you still here?!?" He spat at his evil twin.

"You need to know how?" Zach said, "I'm a winner, not a loser like you. Isn't that all the explanation you need?"

"Uh huh. Why's this thing so big?"

"Because we bad guys like giant, ominous devices."

Glaring at his other self, Gumball asked, "So what're you gonna do with this thing?"

Sneering, Mr. Chanax responded, "Let me show you."

The goblin then told him what the machine was for, "My friend here told me you were fused to your costume by a lightning bolt, and it has strange energy on it from your time in he Void. This machine is going to sap the power from your costume, leaving you powerless to stop us."

"From doing what?" The masked cat growled.

Zach talked this time, "The energy on your costume is the last remnant of the Void. If we can get and use that energy, we can go to other worlds. Chanax can sell their stuff in the other worlds, and you'll be back to being a loser. Oh wait, you were already a loser. You don't care for your family, friends, no one! You just want to be he cool guy huh? Let's see how you get along when the town realizes their hero is gone!"

"I'm kinda getting replaced by someone else." the Ninja said.

"Too bad so sad you're mad I'm glad." Zach taunted.

The blue cat and Mr. Chanax walked to a control panel. Zach put a furry finger to a button, stopping just short of it, "Bye bye. Ninja."

Before he pushed the button, a green shoe pummeled Zach! It was the Orange Shark! He knocked out some Chanax workers, and ran to untie the Ninja. There was no time to waste, but the muscly orange fish got out a few words, "Mom and Dad are coming. I'll get you out. I'm not mad anymore."

"What? You were all moody yesterday!"

"It's convienient."

The Orange Shark had only untied one of his brother's hands when Zach managed to get back on his feet! The black-costumed cat pointed behind the Orange Shark's shoulder, someone was at the controls, it was Zach! Just like in the Void, Gumball broke free out of pure willpower and tore after his other self.

Zach was everything Gumball was personified. He couldn't stand his 'winner' twin. He knew he wasn't just an evil twin, he was Gumball's true side, full of selfishness, he raggedly shouted at his other self for showing him his flaws, his imperfections.

Zach pushed the button. The Ninja had cuffs on his wrists with wires attached, lettig the machine do it's work even with the restraints ripped out. Ferocious energy shot through Gumball, _"Not again..."_ It was a terrible feeling, all the Ninja's power was draining. All the knowledge of karate left, all the increased agility and strength disappeared, almost everything that made the Ninja the Ninja was drained.

The Ninja, or Gumball, whoever broke the cuffs and ran wildly, trying to escape. In his blind frenzy, the powerless kitten crashed through the glass wall! As he careened in the air, time seemed to slow he saw his family's yellow car in the distance, a few pedestrians looking on in suprise, and, Penny not far off with a camera. Finally drained of any strength, Gumball just gave a meek "Mew." and crashed on an awning that saved him from his demise. The awning didn't manage to stop Gumball's tiredness, and soon he blacked out...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi! Intense, huh? The next chapter should be a little less intense. I will do the next chapter of PKM, so look out for that._

-G.W.


	8. Chapter 7-The Subconscious

_Hi! I'm back with the next chapter!_

CHAPTER 7-THE SUBCONSCIOUS

It was a rather weird day at the school (at least weirder than normal). The schoolkids were all talking about hkw he Ninja had been beaten at Chanax HQ. In the hallways, near the end of the schoolday, the students talked about what would happen, and what the Orange Shark would do with the other hero out of commission for a while.

The boy who secretly was the Orange Shark, Darwin Watterson, walked over to Penny. She had asked him to help spy and the Ninja and get more info on him, so Darwin would meet up to see if they had anything.

"Hi Darwin." Penny greeted.

"Hi." Darwin replied.

"So... Anything on the Ninja or the Orange Shark?"

"Just the news they were spotted at Chanax HQ and the Ninja disappeared."

"Hm... Do you think the Ninja's ok? He'll be back fighting, right?"

"I hope so." Darwin said with a slight gloominess.

"I have some pictures from the scene. He looks familiar the more I study it... Well, whether or not we get anything new, I just hope he comes back."

 _"I can't promise that, but I'll do what I can to bring him back."_ thought Darwin.

A LITTLE LATER...

Gumball laid on the floor, unmasked. His costume, which had been fused to him, lost it's power, and was now just some random clothing for a costume party. The mighty Ninja, the conqueror of the Void, the bane of criminals, now reduced back to a helpless kitten.

Mrs. Mom and the rest of the Wattersons sadly stared at their powerless family member. Darwin walked in, "Is he ok?"

"He's still in there." Mrs. Mom said, "But we can't just splash water on his face. You'll have to go into his subconscious, like when you used the tin foil and stuff."

"If it'll get him back." Darwin said with some determination.

Soon, Mr. Dad and Anais had the tin foil hooked up, and Darwin was ready. With a thumbs up from his adopted fish son, Mr. Dad zapped Darwin into a strange dreamworld to save Gumball...

Despite being in a dreamworld, especially Gumball's, things seemed slow to Darwin. There were no dreams, no random thoughts whizzing by, nothing, even though Anais had said he was in full condition to dream. If he could dream, but wasn't, something was seriously wrong for Gumball. After walking through the subconscious, peicing together these facts, Darwin started to hurry up and run to find wjerever he could brkng his brother back.

After sprinting through a dark gloom, which covered the entire subconscious, Darwin saw a mental Gumball sitting on the stone cold 'floor.'

"Gumball..." Darwin said, "It's me. I'm bringing you back."

"Don't bother." Gumball grunted, "It's over for me. I've been exposed to too many things, a lightning bolt, my evil twin mqgically appearing, energy from the Void, getting my powers sucked out of me... I was going down the popularity ladder anyway because you showed up."

Seeing he was still retaining his selfishness from before when he saw the Orange Shark appear, Darwin took him by the shoulder and shouted, "Gumball! This isn't all about you! People still like you! Chanax is gonna reopen the Void if you don't do something! Just because I got powers now, doesn't mean you can grump you're not the only superpowered dude around! I need you, we need you."

"Why should I come back?"

With a brief irritated look from Darwin, the little cat was given some more exposition from his fish brother, "You made this mess, you have to clean it up too! Even without your powers, you can still do something to stop Chanax! I need your help to beat them. Telling the rest who you were was a grown-up thing to do, why did you pull out of that? You need to grow up, Gumball. You've already done that a little, you need to carry on with it."

"Why do you sound so determined when you could take on Chanax yourself?"

"Because I can't do it on my own. You took me in when I was just a small-fry, you've helped me get used to walking on land. You might need to help out some more, but I can pull my own load too."

Finally willing to fight back at Chanax, Gumball decided, "Alright. Let's get 'em!"

Soon, Mr. Dad tried to bring them back, but their machine, a clock and a bottle of Pepsi attached to a battery which was jammed into an outlet, stopped working.

"Ahh!!" Mr, Dad exclaimed, "My sons are in there!"

He leaned over and hugged the still unawake Darwin and Gumball, "Boo-hoo-hoo! I love my sons too much to let them get stuck in their dreamworld!!"

The pink rabbit squeezed his two sons back into consciousness. He stopped when he heard Gumball squeal in a choked voice, "Dad! Hey Dad! We're awake now!!"

"Oh hooray! I knew that would work."

The Wattersons quickly laid a plan, they would get into Chanax HQ, with a TV camera, get Gumball's powers back by hooking him up to the big machine again, expose Mr. Chanax's evil plans (because the townspeople didn't think the Ninja fighting at the Chanax building cpuld mean he was fighting Chanax), and confront Zach.

But when they finished talking about the plan, they saw dozens of portals open in the cloudy sky! As a thunderstorm started, an army of winged paper airplane people (Chanax employees) flew towards the portals, each carrying a bag full of Chanax products! "We'd better hurry up the plan!" Gumball said.

"I know what to do. Everyone! Get in the car!" Mrs. Mom ordered.

Soon, the Wattersons were driving through the worsening rain to Chanax HQ to stop them once and for all...

TO BE CONTINUED...

 _Hi! I hope you're liking this series! PKM will get another chapter next, and the Gumdrop story will start too._

-G.W.


	9. Chapter 8-The Confrontation

_Hi! Here's chapter 8!_

CHAPTER 8

The Wattersons' old car sped towards Chanax's headquarters while the townspeople looked in terror at the portals and paper-airplane salesmen. Mr. Wilson gathered most of the citizens and marched on the Chanax building. The two security guards at the front door were met with a yelling Mr. Wilson, "What is the meaning of this?" To answer that, a TV on the wall of the Chanax building turned on with Mr. Chanax answering, "I'm just expanding my sales, of course! And to celebrate my increasing sales, I'll put one on! Half off everything Chanax sells!"

Suddenly, the townspeople gave in to their consumeristic instincts and ran for the nearest store they could find.

As they made for the shops, the Wattersons parked near the back door of Chanax HQ. "Alright," said Mrs. Mom, pointing to Gumball, "You and Darwin go inside, get to whatever took your powers, get his powers back, close the portals, and kick Chanax's butt."

"Right!" Gumball agreed, and he and his brother jumped out of the car, and approached the back door. A lone guard stood in the rain, an easy target. Except... he had a laser pointer.

"Let me handle this." said Darwin, taking his bulk pill.

He walked towards the security guard, looking intimidating. However, the guard shone the light on the Orange Shark, and a crowd of cats, including Gumball, pounced on him!

After they got away from the guard, the two brothers tried again. This time, they walked to the guard, who spotted them and asked, "Hey! Whadayawant?"

"We're playing in the concert." answered Gumball.

"And we have VIP tickets!" Darwin put in.

"Oh! I had no idea! Please, go in!" the guard said apologetically.

As the two boys quickly entered through the back door, the guard suddenly realized something, he said casually, "There's no concert, is there?"

He turned and opened the door, and was met with a sweep at the feet! He was tripped, and went unconscious from a konk on his head. Now inside the building, the Watterson boys ran for the top floor.

Soon, they reached the top, all out of breath. Zach and Mr. Chanax, who had been watching the salesmen fly to other worlds, turned around and were confused by the tired brothers' appearance. Zach questioned, "Why didn't you take an elevator?"

"'Cause..." panted Gumball, "You could turn off the... the *huff* elevator controls, and trap us! *huff*"

"Really? Because I honestly had no idea you came in here."

"Oh?" Darwin taunted, "Mr. Perfect didn't see something coming, for once?"

"I won't make another mistake!" shouted Zach. He squinted, "You, me. Let's end this."

Gumball ran towards his other self, and they broke out into a brawl. They fought for what seemed like forever, though it was only about five minutes. Though he didn't have his superpowers, Gumball was still capable of beating Zach. The two cats battled, until finally, Zach had his opponent pinned down.

Zach raised his claw, ready to strike at the terrified kitten, "Bye, loser."

But before he could swipe at Gumball, a puff of sparks and smoke puffed in the room, it was the Awesome Store Guy! Time froze, with only Darwin, Gumball and Zach unaffected. "Awesome Store Guy!" Gumball exclaimed, "What're you doing here?"

I've come, to finish what I started," he said mysteriously, "I must reveal myself..."

He let the smoke fade, and it turned out that the mysterious Awesome Store Guy was... a black ball with eyes, a little weird.

"Why're you here?" asked Darwin.

"Because," the ball replied, "I need to set things right." The Awesome Store Guy explained, the Void, you," he pointed at Darwin, "Are my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a magic ball from Connecticut, and moved out to Elmore... I wanted to strike it rich by making a magical set of pets, starting with you, Darwin."

"So... You made, me?" He asked.

"No, I got you from a pet store and fed you magic rocks to make a magic pet. Turns out, all that did was make you spin in circles if you were fed past midnight." He grunted, "Anyway! It turns out some people" the ball pointed to Gumball, "Are already animals, and fish usually just float around in their aquariums. So Darwin was the only magic pet I made."

"Ah..." the two boys said.

"As for the Void, it was another failed project of mine. I made it as a new way of transportation, but all there was through the portals were TV shows and movies. I couldn't get rid of it, didn't have a self-destruct button. But when you, Gumball, got zapped by lightning with that ninja costume, and later destroyed the Void, I thought that was that. However, you were enveloped by energy from the Void, and the energy on your costume is the last remnant of the Void, and no one can get it or use it, so the Void shouldn't be a problem, as long as you keep the last of it safe."

"How convenient." said Gumball.

"So what now?" Darwin questioned.

"I'll help you with Zach, get you your powers back, and then we'll be fine."

"Even more convenient." Gumball said again.

Zach, who had been silent up until now, asked, "So what'll you do with me?"

Awesome Store Guy said, "I'll give you a loser's treatment. You're going to play a video game."

"Oh! Doesn't sound so bad."

"A video game with a bunch of terrible players."

"Nooooo!" Zach shouted in defeat.

After sending him to play the game with a bunch of other players who were terrible at the game, Darwin and Awesome Store Guy hooked Gumball to the giant machine again. With a whiz, the energy powering up the Void again powered down, and the portals closed before the salesmen could get another bunch of stuff to sell. The Void was gone at last!

For no reason at all, it wasn't the evening anymore, and the clouds blew away to let the sun shine! All was well in Elmore again!

With his power back, the Ninja and the Orange Shark jumped out of the building, out of sight, back to the car, where the rest of the Wattersons were. They shared a hug in celebration.

Meanwhile, The townspeople cheered, forgetting about the Chanax sale for no other reason than convenience. Mr. Chanax watched his company become exposed, and fall apart, with Penny taking pictures of the suspicious giant machine. "I'd better hurry if I want the company to keep selling stuff..." Mr. Chanax said. But before he could reach the elevator, he was stopped by Officer Donut and the rest of the Elmore police, "Shtop right there, Mishter!"

The Wattersons drove back home after finally beating Chanax. He agreed to karate lessons with his mom again, and made up with the rest of his family. Gumball had willed his mask off, when he spotted Penny. He knew she had wanted to interview the Ninja, and they were friends anyway, so he quickly decided it was time for one last reveal. He asked Mrs. Mom to pull over near Penny. The fairy noticed this, and walked up to the car. She was met by the hooded feline face of the Ninja. "Uh... What're you doing in there?" she questioned. Gumball willed the mask off again, and showed Penny her friend and her hometown hero were the same. "It's me!" Gumball said, with a small grin on his face. The two made plans for an 'interview' later some other time, and the two departed. Elmore was safe once again!

 _Hi! The story's nearly over! I'll make an epilogue, and the story will be done! Stay tuned for that in the near future!_

-G.W.


	10. Epilogue-The Continuation

_Hi! Here's the epilogue!_

EPILOGUE-THE CONTINUATION

Gumball and Mrs. Mom returned home as the sun was setting. they had come back from their karate training, and said hi to Darwin, who was watching TV. Things had been nice the past two weeks, Darwin had been reassured of his value in the family, Gumball did karate with his mom, Penny got her interview, and Gumball and Darwin had decided to team up when fighting bad guys.

Everything was awesome, until the TV was changed to the news. Kip sche- aw, you know what his name is already, the news was broadcasting about more trouble brewing in Elmore, apparently, they hadn't noticed Chanax got defeated by the Watterson boys. To answer the call for help, Gumball and Darwin leaped out onto the roofs of Elmore, and ran to battle the crooks, as the story reaches...

THE END!

 _That's the end of The Ninja! I hope you enjoyed both seasons (yes, I do know the ending was really tidy, but the story has been going on for a while)! This is the last Gumball story I will do, other than the Gumdrop story. I haven't watched the show in a while, and I've lost touch with the show. I will continue The Snack, Pokemon: Ketchup and Mustard, and work on my story at Fictionpress. After PKM and The Snack are further along in the plot and/or done, I might possibly end my run on Fanfiction, although, I have had some Star Wars story ideas that I'll probably make, so don't worry, you'll still be getting stories from me. I hope you've enjoyed this series, and please leave a review about what you thought of the story!_

-G.W.


End file.
